Harmonizer (Condiut Archetype)
Elemental Affinity: A Harmonizer Conduit may use Sonic damage in place Fire for any class ability or Conduit Tear that inflicts, or is somehow dependent upon a specific energy type (Such as Weapon Afire, Fueled by Fire, Fear no Flame, Nimbus, Etc.) Sonic Strikes (Su): A Conduit’s ability to empower weaponry is intrinsically changed by use of elemental sound. Rather than light aflame, they each hum, vibrating faster than the naked eye can register. Unlike Weapon Alight this ability inflicts 1d4 bonus damage per 2 Conduit levels; rather than 1d6, requires a verbal component to activate (but not maintain), and the effect can be completely nullified by areas of magical Silence. If the Conduit encounters such an area while using Sonic Strikes; all weapons automatically resume humming upon exit, unless the duration would have already expired by then. In all other ways, including duration; this ability functions as Weapon Alight. This ability modifies Weapon Alight Sonic Ward: The Conduit gains use of an abjuring ward, made of sound. This ward functions per the Shield spell, using Conduit Level in place of CL for dependent effects. However, unlike the spell, the shield bonus begins at a +4 and increases by +1/6 lvs (To a maximum of +7 at Conduit Level 20th ). This ability is self-only; and can be activated as a standard action. The ward may be used a number of times per day equal to the Conduit’s CON modifier. At Level 16th and beyond; this Ward no longer requires activation, and simply remains in effect so long as the Conduit remains conscious. (though they can lower the effect at will) This ability replaces Adaptation; and Adaptation Immunity Critical Vibrations: Beginning at 9th level, all of a Conduit’s attacks made during Weapon Alight with Natural and Manufactured weapons (Including unarmed strikes) gain the ability to deafen enemies upon scoring a successful critical hit. The attack deals an additional +1d6 of sonic damage for each x1 crit multiplier the weapon possesses. (+2d6 for a dagger, +4d6 for firearms, etc), and causes the enemy to become deafened on hit. However, the Deafness can be negated through a successful Fortitude saving throw. ( DC = 10+½ Conduit LV + CON mod) This ability replaces Lesser Meltdown and modifies Weapon Alight. Lethal Vibrations: At 16th level and onwards Conduit’s weaponry eventually becomes attuned to a specific frequency; who’s vibrations are so rapid; they can pass through an enemies flesh and bone with unparalleled ease. Their attacks made with weapon alight that inflict slashing damage gain the Vorpal weapon property. This ability replaces Greater Meltdown and modifies Weapon Alight. The Harmonizer may select Tears from the following list as they gain levels, in addition to the standard array of Tears:''' '''Bass Blast (Su): Prerequisite: Conduit 8th During any attack(s) made with weapon alight (including attacks made as part of a full-attack action) a Conduit may forfeit all their weapon alight dice on the attack(s); to instead forcefully shove their enemies away; or into nearby hazards with a concussive sonic blast. To determine if the target is pushed back, make a combat maneuver check with a bonus equal to your Conduit LV, to resolve a bull rush attempt against the creature struck. You do not move as a result of this free bull rush, but it can push the target back if it defeats the target’s CMD. A Conduit can move a creature a maximum of 5ft per die sacrificed. A Conduit cannot use the Forceful Rebuke and Flaring Nimbus Tears simultaneously, and this effect can only move any given enemy once per round. Sonic Boom (Su): As a swift action, the Conduit may choose to intensify the effect on all of their weapon(s) into an explosive boom of force. The damage die of Weapon Alight increases to 1d8 /2 lv on the Conduit’s attacks for 1 round; and they inflict Sonic 1 damage to themselves per die of Weapon Alight the possess upon activation (Bypassing all resistance). Immediately after their turn ends, those weapon(s) become extinguished, and cannot be re-lit with Weapon Alight for 1 round thereafter. Disruptive Cacophony (Su) The raw unfiltered noise of a Harmonizer’s attacks is enough to disrupt enemy Bards; and spellcasters dependent on verbal components. While the Conduit’s weapon alight ability is active; enemy spellcasters near the Conduit ( 5ft radius per 2 Conduit levels) whom are reliant on verbal components must succeed at concentration checks while casting; or lose their spell. Enemies utilizing Bardic Performance struggle even moreso; suffering a 50% failure chance on their bardic performances while within the radius. This penalty stacks with those imparted from blindness / deafness; and must be made each time a Bardic performance begins; or is maintained within the area of effect. Humming Nimbus (Su) Prerequisite: Conduit 6th During Nimbus, a Harmonizer’s body hums, vibrating at a high frequency. They move so rapidly; that the naked eye struggles to capture their movement. They gain a 20% miss chance while under the Nimbus’s effect; and move so fast that they can actually allow the particles of their body harmlessly pass through small solid objects. They can move through via objects; walls, etc per (Earth Glide), but only through surfaces 5 feet thick; or less. Attempting to move through a thicker surface (Knowingly or otherwise) causes the Conduit to be shunted back to the point of entry; and suffer the damage of their own Nimbus backlash upon exiting the surface. Earth Glide (Su) Prerequisite: Conduit 8th, Humming Nimbus The Conduit vibrates so fast; they can easily “noclip” through solid objects at will. They gain the Earth Glide universal monster ability; with a speed equal to their base movement speed. Screaming Nimbus (Su) Prerequisite: Conduit 6th A Conduit’s Nimbus emits a painful; deafening scream that can rupture eardrums at close range. Enemies within 10ft of the Conduit’s nimbus must make a Fortitude saving throw ( DC = 10 + CON + ½ Conduit Level) or become deafened. A successful save causes a creature to become immune to this effect for 24 hours. Any brittle or crystalline object or crystalline creature exposed to this aura also takes 1d4 points of sonic damage per Conduit level (maximum 20d4), per round. An affected creature is allowed a Fortitude save to negate the damage alongside the deafness; and a creature holding fragile objects can negate damage to them with a successful Reflex save. Sonic Bumper(Su): A Conduit’s Nimbus can blow back an enemy with a sonic blast of concussion; creating an effect similar to a pinball bumper. In addition to inflicting damage; A Conduit can can opt to have their Nimbus reflect strikes back into the offender; forcefully. Enemies who take the charge action against the Conduit must make a Fortitude saving throw on hit (DC = 10 + ½ Conduit lv + CON mod) or be shunted back (5ft per Conduit lv) from the Conduit, and fall prone upon impact, in addition to possibly suffering the Nimbus backlash. (this movement occurs after the enemy attack is resolved). Enemies who succeed this saving throw become immune to the knockback effect for 1d4 round(s) thereafter. Category:Class Category:Homebrew